Que hago yo
by Estef Winchester
Summary: Songfic baseada na música de Ha Ash Que hago yo? R


_**Fic super fresquinha, espero que gostem.**_

**_Por favor deixem review....._**

**_música e personagem não me pertecem...._**

_****************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**¿Qué hago yo? **_

Eu estava sentada no sofá da sala, no meu apartamento vazio e escuro. Outra vez chorava pelo evento que estava para acontecer em poucos dias, o casamento de meus melhores amigos, Harry e Gina. Queria muito estar feliz pelos dois, mas era impossível, se sentia péssima por tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não se arrependia, só queria que tivesse acontecido de outra maneira.

Olhando o passado, me pergunto como não percebi nada, como me deixei enganar tão facilmente. Era tão óbvio, principalmente para alguém tão inteligente quanto eu, mas acho que para esse tipo de coisa não são tão esperta. Entreguei meu coração para aquele que foi o primeiro e único.

_Entraste como un rayo de luz_

_**(Entrou como um raio de luz)**  
como un aire encantador_

_**(Com um ar encantador)**  
liberaste con tu hechizo_

_**(Liberou com um feitiço)**  
a mi recluso corazón._

_**(O meu recluso coração)**_

Tudo o que ele me dissera era mentira, ele disse que apesar de me amar, precisava manter as aparências. Desde quando ele se preocupa com aparências? Mas por que não acreditaria? Sua voz sempre tão doce, os olhos dele sempre nos seus, em uma conversa muda, o sorriso sincero. Tudo nele me indicava que era verdade.

Até o momento que os vi juntos. Meu coração ficou em pedaços, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eles estavam felizes juntos, e eu.... fui enganada por aquele que eu mais amei.

_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas_

_**(Sua doçura correu por minhas veias)**  
creí en tu intención_

_**(Acreditei em sua intenção)**  
no pensé que fuese un engaño_

_**(Não pensei que fosse um engano)**  
ni una mentira tu amor._

_**(Nem uma mentira seu amor)**_

Quando ele veio me contar que a estava namorando, meu coração que já estava despedaçado, quebrou um pouco mais. Disse que poderíamos ser amigos, mas nada além disso. Fingi que estava tudo bem, porém lá no fundo, eu estava acabada.

_Me dices que te esta llamando_

_**(Me dizes que estão te chamando)**  
te vas sin un adiós_

_**(Te vais sem um adeus)**  
se muy bien que harás en sus brazos_

_**(Sei muito bem o farão seus braços)**  
dime que hago yo._

_**(Me diz o que eu faço)**_

Durante todas as noites eu penso em nós dois juntos, em como era maravilhoso. Durante o dia eu participo da farsa que meu coração inventou, mas ainda sinto sua presença.

_¿Que hago con mis labios  
si me ruegan tus besos?_

_**(Que faço com meus lábios  
Se me pedem teus beijos)**  
¿que hago con mis manos  
cuando suplican tu regreso?_

_**(Que faço com minhas mãos  
Quando suplicam tua volta)**  
¿que hago con mis noches?_

_**(Que faço com minhas noites?)**  
¿que hago con mis días?_

_**(Que faço com meus dias?)**  
¿que hago con tu esencia  
que se aferra a la mía?_

_**(****Que faço com tua essência**_

_**que se prende à minha?)**  
¿dime que hago yo?_

_**(Me diz o que eu faço)**_

É tão ruim quando fala comigo só quando ela não está por perto, precisamos nos esconder de todos. Sinto saudades dos momentos que dividimos, dos beijos, dos toques, **dele**. Queria, por mais uma vez, estar ao seu lado.

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes_

_**(falamos só quando você pode)**  
te abraso al esconder_

_**(te abraço ao esconder)**  
que no haría para tenerte_

_**(o que não faria para ter você)**  
a mi lado al amanecer._

_**(ao meu lado ao amanhecer)**_

Como eu mudei depois de ter ficado com ele, minha vida se resumia em estudo, preferia estar com os livros a estar entre outras pessoas. Mas ele mudou isso, ele mudou tudo em mim.

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide_

_**(Meus amigos dizem que te esqueça)**  
que antes de ti no era igual_

_**(Que antes de ti não era igual)**  
antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido_

_**(Antes de ti minha vida não tinha sentido)**  
antes de ti no sabia amar._

_**(Antes de ti não sabia amar)**_

Preciso ser forte agora mais do que nunca, vou participar do casamento como a amiga feliz, apesar de estar devastada. Farei a melhor expressão de felicidade e emoção por eles, e depois, não sei o que farei, acho que vou deixar o destino me dizer.

_¿Que hago con mis labios  
si me ruegan tus besos?_

_**(Que faço com meus lábios  
Se me pedem teus beijos)**  
¿que hago con mis manos  
cuando suplican tu regreso?_

_**(Que faço com minhas mãos  
Quando suplicam tua volta)**  
¿que hago con mis noches?_

_**(Que faço com minhas noites?)**  
¿que hago con mis días?_

_**(Que faço com meus dias?)**  
¿que hago con tu esencia  
que se aferra a la mía?_

_**(****Que faço com tua essência**_

_**que se prende à minha?)**  
¿dime que hago yo?_

_**(Me diz o que eu faço)**_


End file.
